Home
= Welcome to Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus Wikia '''I Made this wiki so that others could modify it, i am only putting up the basic info for the game i have made sections that can be modified and improved, and i thank you for contributing. 12/7/2009''' '''Update ''' '''Site under construction.''' '''What is GvG NEXT PLUS? ''' The sequel Gundam vs Gundam portable with added Basic Gameplay The Premise of the VS series is to bring your opponents' battle gauge from 6000 down to zero. Similarly, if your own battle gauge is braught down to zero, you will get a Game Over. So how do one decrease the opponents' battle gauge? You do so by defeating ememies. Each unit is defeated, the cost of the unit will be subtracted from the battle gauge. More will be covered in the Battle Gauge System section. What is PLUS mode? PLUS mode is a mission mode similar to AvZ2+’s PLUS mode. This time you get to pick 4 units of your liking and form a team to combat various missions. Your units will gain EXP after each mission, and you will be able to power up your units with EXP. You can also play this mode with a friend via Ad-Hoc. Battle Gauge System The Battle Gauge is composed of 6000GP, and all the units in the game areseparated in to 3 cost categories: 1000GP, 2000GP, and 3000GP. Of course, youmay create teams with varying costs. If a unit is destroyed, the cost gaugewill decrease according to the destroyed unit's cost. For example, if NuGundam (3000GP Cost) is destroyed, 3000 will be subtracted from the cost gauge.However, there may be Overcost involved, which we will go over next. Basic System Changes Since GvGN+/GvGN is the sequel of GvG, I will list out the changes from GvG to GvGN/GvGN+. - Removal of G-Crossover. NEXT will also not feature an awaken system. It will be the third game that does not feature Awaken. (First and second being Fed VS Zeon and its DX version, IIRC) - Removal of Auto-Guard. The auto guard function from GvG is now changed to a manual blocking system, much like the AvZ series. Of course, the input is also the same, so by inputting Down Up, the unit will guard. Once again, the shield will be indestructible. However, some units like Turn X (with it's backpack) that retains the auto-guard ability. - Addition of the NEXT Dash System (hereby abberivated to ND). NEXT Dash is the feature of GvG NEXT, allowing the player to cancel any action performed by consuming a bit of the boost gauge. More will be covered in the ND System portion. - Addition of a new weapon reload type. Some weapons will now begin as 0 ammo when the unit spawns, and these weapons will charge as time passes. Examples are: Exia's Trans-Am, GX's Satellite Cannon, Nobel's Berserker System, etc. - Changes of how the boost gauge is recovered. In previous VS games, the boost gauge will slowly recover (in a span of 2~3 seconds) once the unit lands on the ground. In NEXT, the boost gauge will fully recover in an instant (after standing still for a second or two) once the unit lands.- Vulnerability during landing. In NEXT, all units will have a definite opening once they land on the ground. Unlike previous VS games where you can attack with your weapons, or even use 4/6b to dodge an attack, this is NOT possible in NEXT. So boost management is more important than ever before. Melee System Changes - Melee input have been changed from GvG's system back to AvZ's system. So we now have 4/6b instead of step melee. - Most units had their terrain differences removed, one example of this is Freedom. However, units like God and Hyaku Shiki still retains the terrain differences. - BD melee’s input is now cc8b. Misc Changes from GvG - Cost Over System from GvG is retained. - Mobile Assists from GvG is also retained. - All units were rebalanced and had readjustments done to their HP. For example, most 2000 units now have their HP decreased to around 560HP. - The big beams are been reduced in size. NEXT Dash System Q: What is the NEXT Dash System? A: NEXT Dash is an ability shared by all units, which allows them to cancel any action at the cost of a bit of the boost guage. Of course, this can be used for chaining/comboing purposes, but you can also cancel any lag. For example, you may ND right after/during the Satellite Cannon to cancel the lag. Q: So what's happening with Boost Dash (BD)? A: If you are not performing an action, it will basically be a normal BD. However, if you input another BD command while BD-ing, the speed will increase. (Since the beginning of ND speeds up the unit) More over, if you change your direction + new BD command during the BD, you will be able to change directions quickly. - As a note, cancelling range attacks works differently than cancelling melee attacks. The player will have to wait til the melee priority comes out before cancelling it. - NEXT Dash costs different for each unit. Units like Freedom and V2 are said to have one more ND than GX. - Dash distance is only roughly around 3~4 MS spaces. - Units that do not have the transformation ability can input the transform command (Jump+double tap direction) to use a regular air BD. Of course, transformable units do not have this ability. - BD-ing/ND-ing backwards takes 2 times the boost. Changes to the Boost System - In previous VS games, the boost guage will slowly recover (in a span of 2~3 seconds) once the unit lands on the ground. In NEXT, the boost guage will fully recover in an instant (after standing still for a second or two) once the unit lands. - You can no longer step in the same direction twice in a row - You can, however, step in different directions consequtively - If you run out of boost while stepping, you will also stop on the ground just like how you normally land, even if you were stepping on ground before (aka, opening where you can't do anything) ''special thanks to ZGMFX1-Amod00 for this info'' Latest activity